coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3240 (17th June 1991)
Plot Alf and Jim search for Don after daybreak. Alf fishes a cap similar to Don's from the water and wonders if he fell into the river and drowned but Jim doesn't think the water is deep enough. Derek can't bear to speak to Mavis after she allowed Des to move the boat. Alf and Jim hope that Don got a lift home from someone but they don't call him to check as they're afraid that Ivy will answer. Don sobers up after falling in the river but is lost and gets directions from an angler. He sees Alf and Jim drive off and tries to attract their attention but they fail to notice him. Audrey is forced to stay with Gail after leaving the hotel. Upon their return to the Street, Jim and Alf look for Don at No.5 and discover he isn't there. Audrey turns up at the shop and takes money from the till. She finds the cash box has been moved since she left but Ivy doesn't tell her where it is. Alf and Jim tell Ivy they've lost Don. She identifies the cap and grows hysterical, thinking Don has drowned. Alma agrees to let Audrey stay with her. Don returns to find the police questioning Ivy about his disappearance. She is overcome at the sight of him. Des buys Mavis a new sunlounger. Ivy calls Don irresponsible for getting drunk and rolling into the river. She tells him not to climb out next time. Audrey lends a hand out at the cafe to pay her way although she isn't very helpful as she spends the time gabbing. Derek apologises to Mavis for taking his anger out on her but goes off on one again when he sees the sunlounger. He accuses her of helping Des to emasculate him. Alf is adamant that it's up to Audrey to make amends. Audrey tells Alma that she intends to visit 5 Grasmere Drive and raid Alf's hidden savings. Cast Regular cast *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore (Uncredited) Guest cast *Police Sergeant - James Masters *Angler - Joe Belcher Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Back room *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *River Irwell *The Boat Inn - Car park Notes *Martin Platt (Sean Wilson) is credited but does not appear. *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 7th March 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene of length 55" where Mavis Wilton complains to Rita Fairclough about Derek's childishness. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Is a soggy cap all that is left of Don Brennan? Audrey turns shop raider in her desperation for money. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,687,000 viewers (5th place). Category:1991 episodes